AZ Drabbles: Travis and Katie
by Ill-Remain-Unknown
Summary: I do not own PJATO. I suck at summaries. Please R&R.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. A is for Annoyance

**i decided to do A-Z drabbles for "tratie" because it seemed fun. plz R&R**

A is for Annoyance.

Katie was patiently waiting for Miranda to hurry and take a shower. Travis had pushed her in the dirt while she was growing strawberries in the fields earlier. Goes to show you to never_, ever_ trust, befriend, or date anyone from the Hermes cabin.

"Miranda, you've been in there for twenty minutes!" Katie yelled, trying to be heard over Miranda's singing. And she failed. "MIRANDA!" She shrieked, and the singing stopped. "What?" She called.

"You've been in there for twenty minutes!" Katie called again. "Oh, gods! I am so sorry! Oh man, I'm late!" Katie heard the sound of the shower fade away as the door opened. "Thank you! Gods, you take long showers!" Katie retorted as she walked past Miranda and into the bathroom. She hummed a flowering spell, and with that a tulip grew in the flower bed that was in the window.

Katie turned on the shower again, and stripped of her dirty clothes.

Why did I do that? Travis thought to himself as he walked around Camp Half-Blood. No one likes being pushed in dirt. As he made his way to the commons area, he made a split second decision to apologize to Katie and he trudged to the Demeter cabin.

The cabin was empty, except for Katie's half-sister, Miranda. "Miranda, where's Katie?" He asked with a hint of fake sweetness. "To busy, I'm late, Travis Stoll, move!" She said as Travis blocked her exit. She punched him in the stomach, and he reluctantly moved. "Well." He said. He headed toward the bathroom, and since he heard nothing, he decided to "take a tour".

As he opened the door, he saw Katie, wrapped in a towel, brushing her long, brown, wet hair. At first, she didn't notice him, but he may have made some king of noise because she turned. Then she shrieked. "Travis Stoll, I am going to kill you!" Katie said, throwing her purple hairbrush at him.

"Ow." He said. He closed the door and sat at one of the two desks. When Katie came out in a clingy orange top and extremely short shorts, she punched him. Hard. "What is this? Punch Travis Day? Because I don't think that's marked on the calendar…"

Katie scrambled over Travis and scribbled on the calendar:

_**Have I punched Travis today?**_

"There you go, Stoll." Katie said, throwing down the marker. "Now, don't be that way, Katie!" Travis said, standing up. "Get out, get out you crazy stalker!" Katie screamed and pushed him out the door.

**tell me wut u think by clicking the little button that says review...thnx a bunch! (: **


	2. B is for Bananas

**tell me wat u think**

B is for Bananas

Katie POV

Seriously? Who would be that stupid? Travis had put fake labels on my seed packets. Now my garden is full of bananas. Looks like a certain son a Hermes gets revenge…

I was in full daydream/revenge mode when there was a banging on my door. "Katie! Katie, look at this!" Miranda screamed. I rushed out of my cabin, and joined in the screaming and scowling of my siblings. There, on top of all the bananas, which were now all over the grass, were…monkeys? "Ugh!" Was all I had to say. That freaking figures. "Well, looks like you can open a little business for bananas…and monkeys." A voice said from behind the cabin. _Travis_. "Get out here Stoll, I need to see you so I can punch you to a pulp!" I threatened.

He stepped out, with his hands up in surrender. "You could make a lot of money." He said. "I don't need money. You sell them!" I exclaimed. He smiles, and started moving the bananas toward his cabin.

**there ya go**


	3. C is for Cowards

**I have to admit...i got the circus part from "Open Water 2: Adrift" awesome movie...here we gooooo:**

C is for Cowards

Travis POV

Well, that was extremely fun. Katie finally let loose! "Travis! Stop doing what ever you're doing up there!" Connor yelled. I realized I was rolling in all the money I made last night. "Sorry, bro." I replied. I rolled out of bed-literally. I pretty much fell of the top bunk, like any normal kid in Super-Man pajamas.

"Well, ow." Connor said. "Thanks a bunch, man." I ran to get dressed, and for "some odd reason," I wanted to look nice.

"Yo, Connor! Where are my t-shirts?" I asked him, aggravated. "Oh, well. About that…have you been to the beach lately?" He asked. I dashed out of the cabin in nothing but my shorts. I was weaving in and out of the crowds of campers and ran into Katie. Literally. "Travis!" She scolded me. She blushed, and I did too, when I realized the situation. She was right on top of me, her hand planted right on my shirt-less chest. "Uh, erm. Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed, and attempted to get off of me. Once she was up, she offered me her hand. "Where you off to, Stoll?" She asked, and I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"The beach. Connor stole all of my shirts I own and said something about the beach."

"Hey, you're last name _is_ Stoll!" She snickered. "Very funny, Gardner." Katie grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up. Gods, she was strong. "Gods, you're strong." Wait, did I just say that out loud. "Excuse me?"

I ran to the beach before giving her an answer. "Don't be a coward, Travis!" She called, and I heard a sarcastic laugh.

Katie's POV

Okay. Why am I still blushing? He left, and I just fell on him. Nothing was on purpose. Ugh. "Okay, so we need like, twenty more packets of strawberry seeds for today." I said to one of my siblings. She did a sarcastic salute and walked toward the tool shed. Out of nowhere a pair of big hands slap onto my eyes. "Guess who!" The person said in a deep voice. My heart skipped a beat. "Travis, not funny!" I slapped his hands, and he moved them, whining playfully. "Ow, no hitting!" He said, making me smirk. "What do you want? I need to plant these strawberries!" He walked in front of me, stopping dead in his tracks. "Get. These. Grapevines. Off. Of. Me." He pleaded in a terrified voice. Miranda snapped her fingers and giggled. "Like I said earlier, you are _such_ a coward, Travis." I mocked. What? It's the truth! Jeez. He gave me one of those famous smirks. "You know what, Gardner? You amuse me when you're angry." He grinned.

"You know what, Stoll? You annoy me when you're amused."

"Then stop being mad!" He shot back. Man he's good…you know, just 'cause he's a Stoll. "You know what? You gotta live. Follow me." Travis grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me to the canoe lake. Then he just threw me on his back and ran faster. "TRAVIS STOLL, PUT ME DOWN!" I tried kicking. I tried punching. He is just invulnerable. "Come on, Katie. Learn to live!" He exclaimed as we reached the edge of the bridge. "No, Travis! I hate water!" He laughed. "I once had a cousin who was afraid of clowns. You know what we did?" I shook my head. "We took him to the circus!" And with that he dumped me in the water.

"Come on, don't be a coward, Gardner!" He said as I slowly sank under.

Travis's POV

I have been waiting here for like, two minutes and she didn't come up yet. Oh man, why did I do that? I dove under and saw a limp Katie Gardner sinking lower and lower into the lake. I swam deeper, and could barely reach her. As I grabbed her arm, I was surprised at how heavy she was. Oh crap, or I'm turning into a wimp. Oh heck, who am I kidding? I am a _rock!_ Oof, okay. Maybe not. I managed to drag her ashore, and yelled to Percy who was on the bridge. (Which is WIDE, by the way.) "Yo, Perce! A little help!" He looked up, and apparently he saw the problem.

He rushed over, but not before tripping over a rock. Despite Katie being in trouble, I had to laugh. He stumbled over here, and sat next to me. "Travis, why on earth was she in the water?" I shrugged. "I dumped her in…was that bad?" He smacked me. "Very!" He checked her pulse, and her breathing. "Hey, Travis. I have bad news for you. She needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Oh goodie. "Well, tell me when you're done!" I said, hoping he meant he would give her mouth-to-mouth. Boy, was I wrong. "Nope, you are. You were the one who threw her in, so you 'save her life.'" He replied, and with that; he was off. "Okay…well." I said.

"Wonderful." I plugged her nose, and put my lips to hers, and blew. _1, 2, 3, _I thought. I put my hands on her chest, and pushed. _1, 2, 3, _I thought. As I was about to repeat the process, Katie - thankfully - woke up. She coughed up a small amount of water. Then out came a huge amount of water. "Katie, you okay?" I asked, still blushing. She glared at me, and hit me. "Hey! 'Hit Travis Day' was last week!" I complained. "Okay." She croaked. Then, of course, she kicked sand in my face.

**like it, love it, hate it telll mee pweeeezee! luv ya!**


	4. D is for Dancing

D is for Dancing

Katie POV

My throat was sore and my face was red and I trudged back to the Demeter cabin. As I walked in, all of my siblings were dressed up. Oh crap. The camp dance couldn't be today. It couldn't.

Every year, the camp has a dance for the campers. And I always dreaded the day, because you were required to go.

Wait…it isn't today. Yay! It was a week from now, I remember because something great happened that day last year. "Why are you all dressed up? That dance isn't 'til next week." Mitch came forward in a tux. "No. Chiron moved the date because we'll be 'on call' all next week and the week after. So it's tonight."

Just my luck.

"And I don't have a dress…ain't this just great." I walked toward the bathroom to get all the sand out of my hair and change to clean clothes, and when I opened my closet, I found the most beautiful dress ever. I looked at the note attached, and it said:

_Dear Katie,_

_ I know there's a dance every year, I visit my children through Iris-message to give them pointers. I am watching you right now. I see that wretched Stoll had nearly drowned you, so I came to your aid. Please return this when you're done. _

_ Aphrodite_

_P.S. I give you my blessing tonight. _

I smiled and ran to change into the dress.

Travis POV

I am _so_ going to find a great prank this year for the dance. Like last year, I filled the punch bowl with dirt. Ha! It was hilarious. All the Aphrodite girls freaked. Classic. I walked into my cabin, still covered in sand. The second I walked in, Conner, all my siblings, and the undetermined kids laughed. "Looks like someone has been wandering the desert." Layla said. "Oh shut up. Katie kicked sand in my face. End of convo." I walked to the closet to change into my t-shirt that looks like a tux. I pulled on some black jeans and waited 'til eight to play the ultimate prank.

Katie POV

I was in my deep purple dress as I walked into the arena. May not seem like somewhere where you'd hold a dance, but that's because you haven't seen it decorated and cleaned. The center of the arena, the battle circle, was the dance floor. I saw Clarisse and Chris dancing to Strawberry Fields by The Beatles.

I hung out with m siblings most of the time, but Riley got annoying. He kept telling strange, stupid jokes that didn't even make sense. _Why was Zeus angry? Because Aphrodite fell in love! _Tell me that makes any sense. Thought so.

I walked around, occasionally stopping to talk with friends. Then the music turned to an upbeat rock song, and someone grabbed my shoulder, and blindfolded me. A voice came up on the speaker, saying: "SPIN THE BOTTLE STARTS NOW!"

The blindfold came off and I was led to a big circle by someone from the Aphrodite cabin.

Everyone was there, so we went taking turns; some would be in a circle at first while the rest of the campers would be sitting in the seats and benches, as an audience.

Everyone that was in the circle first was me, Conner, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and even Rachel. Leo and Jake were there too. "Okay, uh…Rachel, you start." Conner concluded.

Rachel spun, and got Leo. They both blushed, and locked lips for about three seconds. Then Rachel got up and shooed a Hephaestus girl into the circle. It was Nyssa. "Oh, gods. Hope it doesn't land on her." He spun, and it landed on Jake, also from the Hephaestus cabin. He hastily spun again, before anyone else could notice, I guess.

It landed on Annabeth. I had to press my hands on my mouth to keep from laughing. Annabeth pecked him on the lips and dragged Abbileane in. She's a daughter of Nemesis. "Okay, Abbi. You spin." She did, and got Leo, too.

He looked pretty happy about that, though. We kept playing, and eventually it was my turn. I spun, and guess what? It landed on that idiotic, stupid, immature, obnoxious, cute, funny, sensitive Travis Stoll. "Oh holy Poseidon." I said as we leaned together, and almost kissed, but then Chiron and Mr. D came and stopped the game, sending everyone back to their cabins for "lights-out."

**mk, i got a review saying that bananas grow from trees. i know that, but i made them to come out of the ground just for something different, if that makes any sense. u know, nothing is normal for demigods. thnks**


	5. E is for Energy

**ok, this chapter isnt so good because i cldnt think of anything for E that wld make sense, and i got stuck on how energy wld relate 2 this chapter**

E is for Energy

Travis POV

I was just finishing breakfast, and I saw Connor coming up to me. "What do you want, Connor?" I asked. He seated himself and looked at me, grinning like an idiot. "I have a perfect prank," he said. I looked at him, and he continued. "We short out the batteries every cabin's electronics. BAM! They get shocked. Funny, right?"

"You, Connor, are insane. 'Cause number one, the Athena kids will kill us. Two; the Aphrodite kids will prank us back, but with make-up, and Three; Katie's in the Demeter cabin," I stated. He shrugged. "So what?" was all he said. I finished my toast and walked to the canoe lake. The only place where it's quiet it the morning.

Or so I had thought. As I reached the sand line, I saw a bunch of people swimming, and a few sitting on the shore and deck. Awesome! Pool party. I did a mental happy dance as I made my way over to the deck. Then I stopped in m tracks. Katie was there. Awh, man. Not good.

When Katie and I are in the same room as each other, tension and awkwardness fills the air.

I almost changed direction, but then I saw Dana from the Aphrodite cabin. Man, she is _hot. _And, lucky for me, she is currently single. I took off my shirt, revealing my growing six-pack. Then I tripped over a log. _Smooth, Travis, _I thought. _Smooth. _

I stood up, dusted myself off, and made a bee-line toward the water. I tried to look subtle, but that didn't work out to well. There was a radio somewhere, blaring the song _Girlfriend_, by Avril Lavigne. I kept tripping over rocks and stumbling over sand castles, earning myself a great deal of curses and swearing.

I finally made it to the water, and jumped in, feeling refreshed. Then I heard my name being called. I surfaced and looked around, seeing a lot of angry people. I saw that most of them looked like Zeus roasted them over the Sun. And in front of them all, was Katie Gardner herself. I swam over to see what was up, and before I could speak, Katie stomped on my foot and slapped me across the face.

"Hey! What was that about?" I rubbed my now red cheek. Not getting an answer, a lot of other girls did the same. The guys flicked me off.

"Oh, you know what you did!" Some Athena girl yelled. "Actually, no I don't. What'd I do?" I said, completely clueless. "You shorted out our electronics! Do you know how much energy is in these things?" The girl yelled.

Energy. Hmm….

Then Connor came through the crowd, and stood next to me. "Nice going, bro." Connor smirked. "Looks like Katie got the most energy from you. Surprise, surprise."

**plz review so i know i still have some readers out there!**

**peace,**

**TLTR**


End file.
